A Bunch of Minecraft YouTube One-Shots
by Moboy1
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like! A bunch of Minecraft YouTube one-shots, ranging from Yogscast to Team Crafted to VenturianTale to FnD Games, and even more!
1. YogBees

**Hey y'all! So, I'm back with a collection of Minecraft YouTuber one-shots. And they're awesome. I think. Maybe? Anyway. A lot of it is Yogscast, some of it is Team Crafted, with a little bit of others in between. Enjoy! Also, some of these stories are canon with each other, and some aren't.**

**Also, sometimes the characters will call each other by their real names, and sometimes by their Minecraft names. Just go with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YouTube, any of the YouTubers, or Minecraft.**

"Hello, and welcome to YogLabs. Simon, how are you doing today?"  
"I'm good," Honeydew said, looking around. "So, what are we doing today?"  
"Well, you see, there's been a slight problem…"  
"Let me guess," said Honeydew. "When you say there's been a slight problem, you mean there's been an enormous disaster involving the total destruction of Minecraftia?"

"Well, yes, actually," Xephos said, feigning surprise. "How did you know?"  
Honeydew rolled his eyes. "Lucky guess."

"So, anyway, remember those bees from the Jaffa Factory?" asked Xephos.

Honeydew rolled his eyes again. "Yes," he sighed. "Then everything just got boring."

"Well, they got mad that we abandoned them, so they got into one of Duncan's experiments, and now they're on a rampage."  
"Xephos, they're tiny bees," Honeydew pointed out.

"Like I said, they got into one of Duncan's experiments. Now they're giant mutant thingies." The spaceman/scientist gestured wildly.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Right, so, go to that chest over there…" Xephos pointed. Honeydew went over to it and opened it.  
"What's all this?"

"Well, we've been working on some technologically powered magic wands, so…"  
Just then, a buzzing noise came from outside. Honeydew glanced nervously at his friend.

"Um, Lewis?"

"It's fine, it's fine."  
"No, Lewis, there's just a bunch of crumpled paper!"  
Xephos blinked. "What?"  
"Yeah! Wait, one has writing on it… It says 'lol ur ded'…"

Xephos stared blankly for a second. Then he said, "Well, we'll have to use the backup protocol. It should be in that chest, right over there."  
Honeydew ambled over there. There wasn't anything in there.

Xephos sighed. "One last resort…"  
He went to the middle of the room, which had a dirt block there. He dug down, revealing a ladder. Honeydew followed him down to the bottom, until they found a dimly lit room with a chest in it.

"Open it," Xephos told his dwarf friend.

Honeydew complied. A slow smile spread across his face.

"You know what this means?" Xephos asked.

Honeydew grinned, holding up a slightly worn diamond pickaxe. "Diggy diggy hole!"

**Well, hope you liked it! R&R as usual! I'll be making more of these if y'all want me to!**


	2. IsraLabs

**LE GASP! We're back with another chapter? And this one isn't humor-based? (Don't worry, there'll be more of those in the future. There'll still be SOME humor involved, cuz that's how I roll.) Anyway, it's about the theory that Israphel is pretending to be Xephos and locked the real Xephos away under YogLabs. Go to the "Patient X" page on the Yogscast Wiki to read the whole theory. It's really interesting. Anyway, enjoy!  
Disclaimer: Still don't own the Yogscast or Minecraft.**

Xephos woke up, an immense pain in his head. What had happened? He tried to remember… The Hand, in the desert… No, things had happened since then… Slowly, his memory returned. The Jaffa Factory… They'd finished it. But then something happened. A technological meltdown. Duncan's theory was that the condensers had overheated, destroying some things and turning others into sand…

_Sand…_

_No, _he thought. _It can't be him. That's not possible. He vanished years ago…_

He looked around, getting his bearings. Another memory flashed through his head. YogLabs. He had built it, and he was going to show it to Honeydew today. No, not today. Who knew how long he'd been down here, in this room?  
The room was unimpressive. It was small, with stone walls. He was sprawled in a chair in front of a small table. On the other side was another chair.

"Where am I?" he asked, not even realizing he'd said it aloud.

_Where do you think?_

Xephos froze. The voice had come from nowhere. It sounded like pure evil, like his worst nightmares.

Then, from out of the shadows, _he _slithered. A pale white creeper with a black suit on.

Israphel.

"You." Xephos tried to keep his voice from trembling.

"Yes, me," Israphel hissed, hatred in his voice. "You defeated me so many years ago."

Xephos stood up. "You were trying to destroy the world!"

"You stole my chocolate," Israphel countered.

"Look, it doesn't matter, alright? Can we let bygones be bygones?"  
Israphel gave him a look of pure hatred. "No."  
"Well, what are you doing, trapping me down here?" asked Xephos.

Israphel made a horrible hissing sound, and with a choking sense of horror, Xephos realized he was laughing. "You will see."  
Then, he began to change. He threw his head back, and the room shook. Xephos was blinded by darkness for a moment before everything returned to normal. What he saw then was terrifying beyond words.

In front of him, stood an exact clone of, well, him. The clone spoke.

"Hello, friend." It was Xephos' own voice, except it was filled with twisted emotions of anger and hate. Xephos realized what Israphel was doing.

"No," he said. "You can't! You can't go up there and pretend to be me!"  
Israphel laughed. "But I can." He gestured toward the shadows, and out of them rose a figure. Xephos realized that he hadn't been there; the shadows had moved to form him.  
"This is Professor Brightmeer," he said. "A cyborg. I created him to help me take over all of Minecraftia. YogLabs will fall first. I will use their extensive resources to create an everlasting empire. I will slay your friends. And I will do it all while pretending to be _you. _Xephos, the hero. He'd never think of doing any of that, would he?" He chuckled. "Alas, it is time. I hope you enjoy your stay… not." And with that, he and Professor Brightmeer vanished in the shadows.

Xephos balled his fists, but then something grabbed him. Vines curled around from under the chair, pulling Xephos down with a grip like iron. They wrapped around Xephos, strapping him to the chair and covering his mouth. Then they hardened, solidifying into chains.

Xephos resolved to escape. He'd fight Israphel. He'd take back his identity. He'd take back YogLabs.

Easier said than done.

**Well that was creepy. I hope. Anyway, what do you think? R&R!**


	3. The Adventures of Finbarhawkes

**And we're back! This chapter is not Yogscast-related. It's about a YouTube channel called FnD Games (or Finbarhawkes), who are quite awesome. Anyway, enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, YouTube, or FnD.**

"Finbar! Look what I made!" David shouted.  
Finbar glanced at his warrior friend, scowling. "What is _that?_"

David had built a rather crude and rather small rocket. "It's a rocket!"  
"What for?"  
"Well," David began, "I figured we could fly to space and then nuke our enemies from there."  
Finbar raised an eyebrow. "In that rocket?"  
"Well, it's better than what you're doing."  
"Shut up."

Finbar, in truth, wasn't doing so well. He was struggling to make a nuclear reactor to power all their shenanigans, and failing epicly. Sadly, they just didn't have enough materials to make a good one.

"Well, look, I think it'll work. Do you have any power going yet?" asked David.  
"No," Finbar replied curtly. Then suddenly, he facepalmed.

"I can't believe I forgot! We nicked an infinite battery from Pyro that one time! It must've got mixed up in one of our chests!"  
He ran to the chests and started searching through them. "Come on, David! We need to find it!"  
"Is it this?" David asked, holding up an infinite battery.

"Yes," Finbar told him. "Give it to me, please. This is great! We don't need any nuclear reactors or anything like that."  
David threw it at him. Finbar, not expecting it, fumbled it. It fell to the floor and cracked open.

There was silence for about thirty seconds as the two stared at the broken battery.

"DAVID!" Finbar shouted. "Why'd you throw it at me?"  
"Why didn't you catch it?" David retorted.

"We needed that, David!"  
"Exactly, so why didn't you catch it?"  
"BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE GOING TO THROW IT AT ME!"  
They argued for a bit, until they finally both calmed down.

"Alright. This is okay. Remembering the infinite battery gave me an idea. We can make more batteries, albeit not infinite." Finbar sighed in exasperation. "Well, all's well that ends well."  
"FINBAR!"  
"What?"  
"Nuke!"

Finbar rushed to the window and saw in horror that a nuke was headed toward their evil lair.

"They found us!" shouted Finbar. "Evacuate!"  
"It's like Galactus all over again!" wept David.

Finbar rushed to the chests and grabbed as much as he could. Then he burst through the camouflage wall and ran, David following close behind him.

"It's fine," Finbar panted as he ran. "Nukes are overrated anyway. I think some of our stuff might survive…" Then he got a good look at the missile.

"David, that's not a nuke, you idiot! That's a red matter missile!"  
"How was I supposed to know?" demanded David.

"Whatever! Just keep running!"  
The missile hit spot-on on top of their base. A deadly wormhole appeared, sucking everything into itself.

"Great," Finbar groaned. "Now we have to start over. Again!"  
Whoever had launched the missile didn't know how much damage they'd done. The red matter wormhole grew in size, eventually destroying the whole planet. But by then, of course, everyone had escaped. They were off to find another planet to live on, where they could settle down and start their war back up.  
Again.

**Well, you probably didn't get ANY of that if you don't watch FnD Games (aka Finbarhawkes) or their Voltz Wars series. R&R!**


	4. You're a Hardmun

**Here's another Yogscast chapter because I felt like it. BTW I call Duncan Duncan a lot, instead of Lalna or LividCoffee. Idk why I just.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, YouTube, or the Yogscast.**

"Honeydew!" Xephos snapped. "Stop messing around with those pigs and get back to work!"  
The dwarf pouted. "But why?" he asked.

"Because we need to get this rocket finished before Sips Co. finishes theirs! If they get up there before us, we lose everything!"  
"Wow, you're a hard man, Lewis," Duncan remarked. Honeydew giggled.

"A hardmun," he said.

Duncan giggled too. "Yep, he's a very strictmun."  
The two of them finally lost it and cracked up. Xephos rolled his eyes to the heavens. He'd never understand what it was about that phrasing that was so hilarious to them.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Honeydew gasped. "When we get to the moon, we'll be spacemun!" He and Duncan proceeded to fall to the ground again and crack up again.

Xephos sighed. "They'll be in space by now," he warned.

Honeydew wiped tears from his eyes. "Right, right," he muttered.

Some time later, they were adventuring in the Nether, trying to find materials for their next machination.

Honeydew accidentally punched a zombie pigman in the face somehow, causing all the others to charge him.  
"Oh no!" Honeydew yelled to his friends. "I angered the pigman!"  
"Because you hit the pigmun," Duncan replied.

Despite the situation he was in, Honeydew cracked up. He proceeded to be captured by the pigmen and taken away.

"Whew," Xephos gasped as he returned from the Age to Baked Bean Fort. "That was close. I don't think we should go back there. What should we call it?"

"Deadlylund," Honeydew replied.

"A deadlymun," Duncan said absently.

Xephos regarded them. "That in-joke is the strangest thing," he told them.

Honeydew and Duncan tried not to look at each other. When they finally did, they burst into another fit of laughter and fell to the floor.

Xephos sighed and walked away. "What a pair of stupidmun," he said to himself.

**Well, that was a piece of randomness wasn't it. I couldn't resist making a one-shot about that strange and awesome in-joke from MoonQuest. R&R as usual!**


End file.
